Nadie Sabe
by DreamsN'Ruins
Summary: La mayoría del alumnado, y de los profesores, pensaba que eran enemigos, pero Albus sabía que ese término no acababa de encajar con ellos.


Albus Severus Potter era un Slytherin. Tenía una corbata que lo acreditaba y un uniforme de cazador en color verde y plata, para más inri. Y todo el mundo sabía que los hijos de la casa Slytherin eran los más astutos de Hogwarts. Pero si había algo que al joven hijo mediano de Harry Potter se le escapaba, era la extraña relación de sus dos mejores amigos.  
La mayoría del alumnado, y de los profesores, pensaba que eran enemigos, pero Albus sabía que ese término no acababa de encajar con ellos.  
Su relación era más compleja y paradójica que la de dos enemigos corrientes, como por ejemplo la de sus respectivos padres.  
Pero no, Albus no terminaba de averiguar cual sería la palabra que definía la relación de su prima Rose Weasley, y su mejor amigo y compañero de casa, Scorpius Malfoy.  
Y muchas veces pensaba que era imposible de entender.

Casi siempre que estaban juntos estaban discutiendo.

-Albus, deja de dormirte en clase de Historia, vas a suspender de nuevo. - Le interrumpió los pensamientos la voz de su prima.

Sentada entre Scorpius y él, estaba la pelirroja tomando notas en su largo pergamino rosado.  
Sólo a Rose Weasley le permitirían escribir en pergaminos de semejante color.

-Sólo a los muertos les interesa esta clase. - Señaló Malfoy haciendo un cabeceo hacia el profesor Binns.

-A mi me interesa, y no estoy muerta, Malfoy. - Dijo Rose con retintín.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, pelirroja. - se burló Scorpius, haciendo temer a Albus su próxima disputa.

-¿Qué insinúas, Malfoy?

-Piel pálida y llena de carcinomas. - susurró el chico. - Eres como un fantasma.

-Serás... - Se dispuso a gritar su prima.

-Rosie, Rose, estamos en clase de historia, no chilles aquí.

La boca de Rose se abrió como si fuera a decir algo muy cruel, y de pronto la cerró, enfurruñada, se pasó el resto de la clase sin dirigirles la palabra mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido y casi haciendo pucheros de su enfado interior.

Cuando la clase acabó se fue sin dirigir ni una sola mirada en dirección a ellos.  
Y para cuando llegaron al comedor, a la hora del almuerzo, ella estaba sentada en su mesa.

En momentos como aquellos, Albus disfrutaba la soledad de caminar por Hogwarts sin sus amigos constantemente a su lado, peleando.

Y incluso podía plantearse ir a la biblioteca con tranquilidad.  
Pero cuando se acercaba a un lugar apartado, donde solía gustar entrar, se paró al escuchar unas conocidas voces.

-Weasley, quería preguntarte si querías estudiar conmigo... - Era Marcus Flint Jr., el compañero de Quidditch de su propia casa.

Se acercó un poco y pudo divisar a su prima sentada en su mesa estudiando, y a Marcus de pie al otro lado, de espaldas, y justo detrás de una estantería salía Scorpius con un libro en sus manos.

Su mirada parecía extrañamente alterada.

La mirada de su prima se debatió entre Marcus y Scorpius incómodamente por un segundo y después habló.

-Tal vez en otro momento, Flint, ahora voy atrasada con mi...

-Qué será nunca, esfúmate Flint. - Interrumpió la voz de Malfoy fríamente.

Flint le miró con extrañeza, pero prefirió callarse. Albus pensó que su amigo no era precisamente conocido por su buen talante.  
Y se marchó.

Justo a tiempo para encontrarse con el propio Albus, y pareció avergonzarse, porque apresuró su paso ligeramente sin dirigirle ni un saludo.

-Malfoy, tú no tenías derecho a entrometerte. - rechinó la voz de Rose.

-¿Y tú si a batirle las pestañitas? - Dijo Malfoy con socarronería.

-No sabía que las muertas batían las pestañas. - Dijo su prima.

-Weasley... - Malfoy le apretó las mejillas a su prima.

Albus entró por fin en escena.  
Esas eran el tipo de cosas que le hacían plantearse el nombre de la relación de aquellos dos bichos raros que tenía por eterna compañía.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? - Les preguntó.

Su amigo se apartó un poco de Rose. Soltandola.

Definitivamente Albus Potter jamás les entendería.

El partido Gryffindor vs. Slytherin acababa de terminar, y Albus se sentía eufórico, había ganado la copa de Quidditch. Abrazó a Scorpius, que sostenía la snitch en su mano, orgullosamente.

Todos celebraron y Le golpearon la espalda a Scor, por haber atrapado la snitch tan a tiempo.

Cuando les dieron la copa, y les dieron la mano a los Gryffindor. Albus se fijó en la cara compungido de parte de sus primos y amigos de Gryffindor, en especial de Rosie, que parecía a punto de llorar de la frustración. Sintió lástima y algún tipo inexplicable de culpabilidad.

Se fijó en su amigo Scorpius a su lado, que era alabado por varias chicas de su casa. Pero también parecía mirar en dirección a Rose.

Cuando su prima favorita comenzó a marcharse, Scorpius se adelantó a Albus y tomó el codo de Rose, llevándola con él, usando un factor sorpresa.

Albus no sabía adonde iban sus amigos, así que se determinó a seguirlos.

Estaban entrando a los vestuarios.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy, te odio.

-Vamos, Weasley, es sólo un juego.-Escuchó decir a su amigo. - Deja de actuar como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Para ti todo lo es. - Le dijo ella con rencor.

-No seas niñata.-Malfoy la agarró de los hombros.

Albus pensó que debía interrumpir la discusión, pero algo en su interior Le dijo que era mejor ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

-Te odio, te odio, eres un estúpido Malfoy, presuntuoso e idiota y te odi...

Pero Albus se quedó impactado cuando vio que su mejor amigo Le agarraba la nuca a Rosie y Le daba un beso en la boca.

-Cállate Weasley, no soporto cuando empiezas a parlotear así. - Dijo.

-Tú... Tú... - Fué lo único que consiguió decir la Weasley.

-Pecosa, eres tonta.

-Deja de meterte con mis pecas.

-No me meto con ellas, me vuelven loco, Weasley. - Dijo Malfoy, acercándose demasiado peligrosamente a su prima. Albus comenzó a enojarse ligeramente con la escena. - Sólo que me gustaría verlas todas. Dime donde más tienes pecas, gatita.

Ahora Malfoy había acorralado a su inocente primita. Ese no era un amigo, iba a arrearle una paliza.

Pero la voz de su prima Le paralizó de ir a pegarle una paliza a su mejor amigo.

-Te has vuelto loco.-Dijo.

-Por ti.

A Albus eso Le pilló de sorpresa y Le hizo reír en su fuero interno porque su amigo siempre se las daba de ser la más insensible serpiente, fría y analítica, y tenía bastante cuento, la verdad.

-Y todo tu club de fans, te echarán de menos, es mejor que vuelvas corriendo a sonreír. - Dijo Rose enfurruñada.

Vaya o sea que era mutuo, pensó Albus.

Albus se iba acercando a describir aquella extraña relación.

-Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, Weasley.

Y es que cuando Albus vio que su amigo besaba de nuevo a su prima y ambos se fundían como la lava viscosa de un volcán.

Se dio cuenta de que no, tal vez nadie conseguiría nunca definir con palabras aquella extraña relación. Pero Albus estaba seguro de que no eran enemigos, más bien mantenían la más extraña relación de pareja.

Y al fin Albus se marchó dejándolos atrás, decidiendo por fin no interrumpir, porque, bueno se alegraba de que al menos así no estaban discutiendo. 


End file.
